Sugary Sweet & Secrecy and Lies
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt drabbles requested by MMfan(guest reviewer). Secrets- "smut; an affair story" Contains a bit of angst. AND Syrup- "whatever I please"; I think it's fluff. It's not smut, I know that much.


Thank you MMfan for the request. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Syrup:**

Sharon dipped her finger into the warming syrup and then brought it to her mouth to taste it. The real maple syrup was delicious and she knew Brenda would love it. She hummed to herself as she got their pancakes, bacon, and eggs ready. She was full of a joy that only her blonde lover could make her feel. She put the two plates on the breakfast tray along with the coffee, honey, and the syrup. Then, she went upstairs.

Brenda smiled brightly as Sharon placed the breakfast tray down on the bed and then crawled in. "Pancakes," she beamed.

"Mhm," she hummed with a small smile. "I know how much you love them," she added before leaning forward and brushing her lips against Brenda's softly.

Brenda hummed into the kiss, but what she really wanted was the breakfast that smelled amazing. She pulled back from the other woman and looked down at the food with those hungry eyes that Sharon had gotten used to seeing directed at both food and herself. Sharon smiled as she watched the blonde pour the warm syrup over her pancakes and bacon, putting more than she should; but she was Brenda and she always used more than she should. Sharon's eyes crinkled and for a second she just watched Brenda cut into her food and bring it to her mouth.

Brenda blushed and chewed her food when she noticed Sharon smiling in her direction as she gobbled up the sweet food. She took her coffee from the nightstand where she placed it and drank from it before turning to the woman who still hadn't touched her food.

"What?" Brenda questioned cutely.

Sharon shook her head and then reached over to wipe her thumb across Brenda's bottom lip, removing sticky syrup from it. "Sometimes I forget how messy you can get." Brenda blushed further and went to wipe the corner of her mouth, but Sharon stopped her. "Let me," she purred before leaning forward and kissing away the sweet syrup

Brenda smiled into the kiss and then gently nipped at Sharon's lip before pulling back. "I knew there was a reason for all this; you don't make me pancakes with real maple syrup for no reason."

Sharon looked genuinely confused for a second before she turned to her food with a slight smirk. "You really think I made you breakfast with an ulterior motive in mind?" Sharon smiled as she cut into a piece of her eggs.

"Sounds like somethin' you might do."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you happy," Sharon whispered sweetly.

Brenda smiled brightly. She leaned in towards Sharon and kissed her. Syrup was hardly as sweet as Sharon could be and Brenda had a weakness for all things sweet. Sharon was no exception.

**Secrets:**

Brenda panted hardly as her phone rang loudly in her ear. She wasn't allowed to answer it if it wasn't work related and she knew from the ring that it wasn't. She left the ringer on so she could hear it, but she hadn't expected her husband to keep calling her nonstop. Sharon didn't mind the ringing. In the back of her mind she could picture what it would be like if Fritz were to know what his wife was doing as he called repeatedly. Sharon's fingers were thrusting hardly into the blonde, making her body rock back and forth with the force. The more he called, the more she had to think about what they were doing, the harder she would go.

She listened to the deep cries and the loud moans that poured from the blonde and she curved her fingers up. She hit that sensitive pad of flesh deep inside her each time, making her gasp for air every so often. The phone would stop ringing for a moment and the blonde looked apologetic each time, but then it would start again. Sharon thought of the lies and how many times Brenda had to make something up to keep it all a secret, but she didn't feel guilty. As she ducked her head down to suck on a hardened nipple, roll her tongue around it, and gently nibble against it, she had no remorse. She was tired of getting the smaller end of the stick, so she was going to take what she felt she deserved.

She fucked her harder and harder as her walls tightened around her fingers and her hips jerked. She was close and Sharon knew exactly how to make sure Brenda got the best out of their arrangement. It was one of many things that led Brenda back to her; her selfish needs always came first. Sharon twisted her fingers and then pumped them in harder, faster, deeper. Brenda cried out, clutching the headboard as she arched up and her toes curled. Through heavy pants and loud moans, Sharon still heard those three little words slip out of her mouth. Lie or secret, she wasn't sure which, but she knew it wasn't the last time she would hear them.

The End.

Once again, thanks for the request. And y'all keep sending me fluff and smut request if you like, I'm getting to the few I've received.


End file.
